


Bill is a nice guy

by IntrospectiveInquisitor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrospectiveInquisitor/pseuds/IntrospectiveInquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No he isn't. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Don't read this if you're squeamish, srsly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill is a nice guy

"BIIIIIIILL!" Feet left the earth and he was soaring, rage and desperation scattering logic and caution to the wind. Dipper Pines leapt through the air, fist moving as if in slow motion to bury itself in the shrinking pupil of the massive, terrifying visage of Bill Cipher. For the barest hint of a moment he thought he might actually make it. Then he slowed to a stop, fist millimeters away before he was blasted away with unimaginable force, digging a groove through the dirt as he crunched into the base of a nearby tree. He gasped, breathless, the journals spilling out of his bag. 

Bill floated, immobile, before he began shaking with laughter. He wiped a tear from the corner of his monolithic eye, flicking it off towards a stop sign, which sizzled and melted into metal sludge. "Haha, wow! I gotta hand it to ya kid, you've got guts! HOW ABOUT I PAINT THE TOWN WITH THEM?" Bill's amusement vanished in an instant, his form expanding thricefold and suddenly appearing inches from Dipper's face. He could count each of the individual eyelashes that the triangle possessed. "You've been an annoying little thorn in my side for a while, kiddo. All because of these." The journals floated slowly off the ground, doing a little twirl in the air as Bill lazily waved a hand. "Guess I should really do something about that, huh?" With a snap of his fingers the leather bound books were engulfed in otherworldly blue flames, covers warping and twisting from the heat as the pages were eaten away. Years of research and careful study were reduced to cinders in an instant. 

"T-the journals-!" Dipper reached out weakly, as if he could pluck them right out of Bill's grasp, before a shock of pain had his arm falling limp. The smell of burning paper and leather was his whole world for that moment. He felt his heart drop into his stomach, where roiling acids ate away at it. There really wasn't any hope left, was there? What could he honestly do without the journals? His thoughts must have shown on his face, because the dream demon was suddenly laughing in that obnoxious, high pitched manner of his. 

"Wow, doesn't someone look like a sour puss? Sorry not sorry! I can't let you run around and use that little noggin of yours to figure out a way to beat me, right? Without the journals, you're NOTHING! Just a scared little kid, really!" As if on cue, Bill's fellow interdimensional beings laughed mockingly. 

"I-I... uh.." Dipper stuttered, prompting more laughter. "I-I don't NEED the journals to beat you, Bill! I'll come up with something!" 

"You know what..." Bill levitated the tween with a twirl of his fingers, ignoring the startled yelp. "Past experiences tell me that you're probably right. If I just let you run off, you'll find your little friends and it'll come back to bite me in the rear! So you know what? I'm not gonna do that. Instead, I think I'll do... THIS!" Bill's pupil blurred out of existence, both Dipper and the other otherworldly monstrosities watching on apprehensively. The golden bricks that constituted Bill's physical form began sliding apart, revealing the infinite darkness that lie in between them. Blood gushed out through the growing cracks, painting Bill's front crimson as they spilled to the ground, tiny rivulets snaking through blades of grass. Before long the earth beneath the dream demon was soaked with red, and Dipper watched on with growing horror as something else emerged. Writhing tentacles of stitched together tendon and muscle, sloppily coated with dripping fat and bubbling flesh. Dipper wasn't even breathing by the time they had come forth. 

"Boy, this 'having a physical form' thing is super neato! Let's see what these babies can do, huh?" A dozen tentacles slowly approached, and Dipper sucked in a breath as one just barely brushed against the front of his vest, smearing it with a streak of blood. "Alright, enough foolin' around!" Suddenly they were all upon him, writhing and pulsing and sickeningly warm as they wrapped around his arms and legs, slid up under his shirt and across his face, prodding at his ears and nose and mouth and it was all he could do not to scream. He wanted to struggle, to kick and bite and get AWAY but Bill's magic held him still, didn't let him move an inch as the tendrils began scratching at his skin with needle sharp points, beads of blood bubbling up. "Hm.. let me just.." With a quick rip, Dipper's shirt and vest were reduced to scraps of fiber. His bare, bloodied chest was on display, but he didn't have it in him to be mortified because the tendrils were tracing across his bare skin, digging in under the first few layers and there was burning pain, a choked whimper leaving his throat as they carved and carved-

"There, that looks pretty nice, huh?" There was a general murmur of approval as Dipper was violently swung around, revealing the bloody, jagged letters that had been traced into his chest. 'BILL'. "Yeah, you think so? I thought so too. Hm, now let's see... oh, I know!" And without warning, needle sharp points of meat were in his EYES and they weren't cutting them or pulling they were scrambling, like eggs they diced and chopped and Dipper couldn't even hear himself screaming but there was mush in his sockets, mush that was his eyeballs and everything was black but he could still see the face of Bill Cipher burned into his brain, and blood was running down his face and into his mouth but he couldn't stop screaming- 

"Sheesh, you don't know when to put a cork in it, do you? Well, I know how to fix that!" Thick, corded tendrils wrapped around his upper and lower torso, squeezing until his ribs cracked and he was almost certain his organs were popping like little balloons, but all he knew was that he couldn't see, couldn't breathe, and they were pulling and twisting in opposite directions, skin sloughing off like a peeled potato and muscle fibers snapped and bones cracked and-

With a blood curdling 'RIIIIP' and a muffled 'SNAP', Dipper Pines was pulled apart into two separate pieces. Bill made them dance jovially through the air, much to the amusement of all. "Hahahaha! Man, did you hear the lungs on that kid?! What a screamer! That'll be a problem huh? Oh wait, no it won't! HE'S DEAD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Bill cleared his throat, bricks snapping back into place and tendrils returning to their place of origin. "Anyway, jokes aside." With a snap of his fingers, the demon entirely reconstituted Dipper's shattered body. Organs were put back where they belonged, bones were straightened out and melded together, and flesh was knit back into one piece. His eyes remained a pulverized mush, but Bill at least had the courtesy to clean out the sockets. He hovered Dipper's repaired corpse over closer, reaching out a cartoonish hand to gently stroke the kid's cheek. Then he slapped him hard across the face, reimplanting the spark of life that kept Dipper's heart pumping and brain working. The kid gasped back to consciousness, screaming incessantly. 

"Oh shut up, will you? I just gave you your life back! No other meat tube can say that, now can they! So buck up, kiddo, and go run off to your little pals! Oh, by the way, you should put something over those peepers; eye wouldn't want to see you get an infection. Wink!" Bill laughed loudly at his own joke, carelessly flinging the eyeless Dipper Pines off into the forest. "Well, that was a blast. Let's say we move the party over to my place? How 'bout it, guys?!" He was met with a series of cheers, and boy did it put a big ol' smile on his mouthless face. "That's what I'm talkin' about! WEIRDMAGEDDON TWENTY FIFTEEN, WOOOOOOOO!" And then they flew off into Bill's magic pyramid and fun times were had by all.


End file.
